Checkmate: Chess Series Pt 3
by Rach Raff
Summary: The final part of the trilogy.  Sara has made herself clear....will she have a change of heart?


Half of her sheets lay crumpled on the floor as she rolls over for the umpteenth time that evening. Finally she sits up in her bed and curses at the ceiling, tossing the invitation across the room.

"Damn you Gil!"

She lifts the pillow over her head and buries herself beneath it.

---

Grissom lies on his bed popping the last of the chocolate grasshoppers into his mouth, watching the ceiling spin. Over the teeth and pass the gums, watch out stomach here it comes. He giggles at his silly rhyme. He realizes it's been a long time since he's been this intoxicated and it's not all that bad. It takes away a bit of the tug at his heart.

The television softly plays CMT in the background. Appropriately Keith Urban's Tonight I Want to Cry tickles his ears.

"Well Griss. You came, you saw, you lost her. Way to go pal." He gives himself a pat on the back. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the tux he had rented for the banquet. A tear escapes his eye. He takes a quick glance at the phone hoping she will call.

He lays his head back on the pillow, shuts his eyes and after a bit more self-pity, passes out.

---

The rest of the week passes uneventfully.

---

Shift is starting. Catherine hands out assignments. Warrick and Nick hang back for a minute to speak with her.

"He saw her. Doesn't sound too promising though. They had some sort of fight judging by the tone of his voice." Catherine shrugs and Nick hands Warrick money.

"Don't play a player."

"Technically, I said that he'd tell her how he feels. They might have been fighting about that."

"That Texas charm may work on the ladies but not a pro."

Warrick winks and starts to walk away with his winnings.

"Double or nothing they sleep together?" Nick offers, grinning.

Warrick shakes his head as he turns the corner. "Aw man that's just-"

Nick counts silently in his head and sure enough, Warrick reappears.

"-Your loss. No sweat."

He smiles and walks out. Nick grins and heads off to see Bobby in Ballistics. Catherine shakes her head and laughs.

---

The final morning of his trip passes…sunlight streams through the shades and casts a beam directly into his eyes. Gil rubs his forehead and rolls over, trying to recapture some sleep, cursing at the light. He cocks one eye open and stares at the alarm he had forgotten to set.

With 20 minutes before his last lecture of the week, Gil quickly slaps on some after-shave and a new top and pants, his watch and races out the door, just as the phone begins to ring.

---

"Thank you all for coming and indulging an old man in his love of insects." Applause meets Gil as he steps down from the podium. A young girl in the front winks at him and he thinks of Sara. He nods in return. Jeff is there to meet him at the door.

"Seriously, you missed you're calling. You should've been a teacher!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Glancing over at the student who had winked, Jeff chuckles.

"Although you may have to give up your taste for the student body."

Gil glares at him just as he's tapped on the shoulder.

"Mr. Grissom? I really admire your passion for Entomology. It's a breath of fresh air in what seems to be an otherwise stale field."

A tall brown haired girl, with a gap smiles stands before him.

_Sara?_

He blinks and the image fades to a tall brunette with blue eyes.

"Um…thank you Miss-" He offers his hand.

"Stanwick, Jamie Stanwick." She shakes.

"Well it was nice to meet you Miss Stanwick. I'm glad you enjoyed the lecture. What's your field, might I ask?"

"Criminalistics."

"Well you've come to the right man." Gil can feel his face blushing as Jeff places his hand on his back. "Gil here is a shift supervisor of the CSI unit for the Las Vegas PD."

He glances, embarrassed, at the ground.

He pulls his card out of his wallet. "If you need any advice…"

She smiles effortlessly and his heart skips a beat at the similarities with Sara.

"Thank you!" She winks at him again, handing him a slip of paper, and goes back over to a cluster of her friends. He turns and ambles out the door.

Once outside he smacks Jeff in the back of the head. Jeff laughs snatching the slip out of his fingers.

"Hey, knock it if ya want, but you did get her number." Gil smiles coyly, stuffing the paper in his pocket.

---

"This is useless," Grissom growls. He fumbles with the bow tie and again is rewarded with frustration for his effort.

"Should've learned, clip on!" He leaves it hanging open around his neck. He runs a hand through his graying curls and glances at his phone.

"Cath, where are you when I need you."

Just then his cell rings.

"Hello?"

"Over, under and pull it through," the voice on the other end chuckles.

He smiles. "Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for. How are things going out there? The boys want to know if ya ahem found Sara…"

He smirks. "Found her…but…" He shakes his head.

"I understand…I'm here for you. Remember, you don't need a diagram, you need a woman."

"_Thanks_ Catherine."

Changing the subject, "How's Nick doing with that case I dumped on him?"

"Alright. Don't think he's slept in a few days…pulling a triple."

"Sounds familiar. He's learning."

She chuckles.

"Goodnight Cath.

"G'nite Gil."

He glances at his watch as he puts his cell phone back into its clip. He exhales slowly.

_Guess she's made her choice._

He purses his lips, picks up the keys to his rental and opens the door, almost knocking Sara over mid knock. She lowers her arm slowly.

"Hi," she squeaks.

"Hey."

"I tried to call you but you didn't---"

_Rambling Sara, rambling!_

"That invitation still open?"

"Um…I…" He glances down at her dress and back up to her face several times unable to speak. He opens the door a little wider and she steps into the room. She glides effortlessly in, draped in a cobalt blue dress, off the shoulder, sloping neck….his thoughts trail off.

"I…you…" she smiles at his awkwardness. "You look beautiful."

"Why Gil Grissom, speechless?" She winks at him and he's reminded of the student earlier. He blushes. "Thank you. Not looking half bad yourself," she adds adjusting his tie. She reaches her arms up around his neck to straighten it and breaths in his after-shave.

"Mmmm…" she moans in his ear.

A tingle shoots through him unlike any he's ever experienced. Even more powerful than the night he had kissed her. She lingers for an eternity or a moment, filling her senses with him.

She pulls a handkerchief the same color as her dress, out of her purse.

"A bit presumptuous aren't we?" He cocks an eyebrow up. "What if I had a date already?"

"You wouldn't."

"How do you know?" He adds, coyly, glancing at the pocket of his pants, draped over the bedpost.

"Because I know you, Professor." She winks, stuffing the handkerchief in his pocket and starts to saunter out the door.

She turns in the doorway enjoying the tease.

"Coming?"

He follows like a lost puppy.

---

Both are silent on the ride over. He, lost in thoughts of the beautiful woman sitting beside him. She, praying that he won't let her down again.

---

The banquet hall is packed, well as packed as it would be for an entomologist convention. All of Grissom's colleagues, inspirations and even a few people he had taught in some long forgotten seminar are here. A young man of perhaps 25 reaches for their coats as they enter.

"Dr. Gilbert Grissom?" Grissom cringes at the use of his full name.

"Yes."

"Right this way. Sir."

The young man leads them to a table near the front of the room. He pulls out the chair for Sara and gives Gil his nameplate in the shape of a golden grasshopper.

"Cute." He rolls his eyes and nods to the maitre'd who slowly walks away, never taking his eyes off of Sara.

"Oh it's alright…Gilbert."

"I hate my mother for that." He winks and chuckles as a hand smacks his back.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. CSI himself. And who might this gorgeous young woman be?"

Gil turns toward him, halfway standing.

"Jeff, this is Ms. Sara Sidle-" he glances at her, "my girlfriend."

Sara can't help but smirk at his admission. He winks at her, as they shake hands.

"Sara, this is Jeff, my college roommate, fellow entomologist and good friend."

"I've heard so much about you over the years. Gil thinks very highly of you."

"Delighted to meet you," she offers him her hand and he kisses it gently.

"Gina?" he says to the woman crossing the room toward them with two flutes of champagne.

"This is my beautiful wife, Gina. You remember, Gil Grissom and this enchanting lady is his girlfriend, Sara Sidle."

"Gil it has been an eternity. You look well." She puts the flutes down and hugs him.

"A pleasure Gina, always," he adds as she brushes his cheek with her hand.

Sara is skeptical of this relationship immediately but it's too early in the evening to be jealous so she surpresses it.

She shakes Sara's hand. "Any friend of Gil's is a friend of ours. It's so nice to meet you, Sara.

"You as well."

Jeff claps his hands together in a decidedly Texan manner. "Well, now that the formalities are taken care of, let's party!"

Sara giggles.

"Little lady would you care to dance?"

Gil smiles at her.

"I would love to kind sir." Although a bit apprehensive about leaving Gil with Gina she takes his hand and heads out to the dance floor.

"Such a flirt." Gina smiles whimsically.

"That's why we love him." Gil offers her a seat next to him and they talk for awhile. When Sara and Jeff return Gil excuses himself and heads to the bar to get drinks.

---

On the way a few colleagues and acquaintances stop him. They joke about the nametags and catch up. Most can't help but be drawn to the woman Gil has brought and with a "Grissom-esque" shrug he invites them over to meet her.

She is gracious with all of her new admirers. Most seem shocked that Gil has a girlfriend let alone someone as attractive as her. She smiles courteously and laughs at the appropriate moments. Occasionally she grasps Gil's arm in a gesture of reassurance, not that he really needs it. He's quite happy to play the shadow as she gets all the attention.

As their meals arrive the other guests scatter, patting Gil on the shoulder.

"Congratulations," a few add.

He smirks, not sure what he's being congratulated for, but ushers her to her seat. The lights dim and the waiters begin making their way around the tables, offering salad and bread.

"So how long have you known Gil?" Jeff asks, winking at Gil as he chews.

_Oh brother._

"Wow, um I'd say about 9 years all together? Wouldn't you say, honey?

Gil nearly chokes on his lettuce.

"That sounds about- _**cough**_ -right."

"You two met at one of his lectures, right? Gina pipes in.

"Yes."

"Let me tell you something. I swear if I weren't a married straight man I would've fallen in love with him too. His passion for insects really shines through."

Gil can feel his face getting hotter and he guzzles some water. Sara squeezes his leg.

"Good to know, darling." Gina rolls her eyes at Sara and all hesitation evaporates. Sara chuckles.

"It was a forensics seminar but I think I know what you mean," Sara adds.

Jeff smiles.

"Vegetarian platter?"

Sara raises her hand. "Haven't been able to eat meat since Gil's '_experiment'_ with a fetal pig.

Gina looks disgusted, Jeff intrigued and Gil thankful for the interruption and change of topic.

"That reminds me of experiments he ran in college. Remember that gum wad on the back of Tara Regester's seat in Mr. Gilmore's Bio 330?"

"Oh no," Gil mumbles, smiling.

"I'll tell ya. The things I've seen that man do with week old lunch meat and maggots…"

Gil laughs, "I think Gina's had enough."

"Thank you," she says looking peeked.

---

Dinner is being cleared when the DJ announces himself and invites everyone out for the Electric Slide. Grissom feels the tug at his sleeve and smiles. He takes Sara's hand and leads to the dance floor. They laugh at each other and the other's looking ridiculous and at the end head back to the table.

"Let's show 'em how it's done, sugar." Grissom smirks and takes Gina's hands leading her to the dance floor. A salsa came on and Sara gawks at how light on his feet Gil is. Not wanting to be out done she grabs Jeff's hand.

As they're dancing, Jeff speaks. "Ya know it was Gil who hooked us up."

"Really?" Sara asks only half-interested. She's too busy watching Grissom.

"Yeah, they never really dated although I know they were attracted. Then she met me and my southern charm and it was all over." He chuckles at his own joke. He realizes she's not listening.

"He adores you, ya know."

She snaps back.

"Hmm?"

He smiles.

"Nothing."

The song ends. Gil hugs Gina and all four head back to the table.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Sara smiles.

"There is much you don't know about me, young _grasshopper_," he smirks, thrusting his name tag out. She wants to kiss him but pulls back. Instead she shakes her head and sits.

"I was telling Sara how Gina and you met."

Gil rolls his eyes. "All for the love of a girl," he says dramatically.

"Her name was Allison and Gil over here was absolutely smitten by her. She was in theater and ballet so he decided he'd take a dance class, which by the way was also attended by Gina."

Sara smiles. "Awww."

Gil laughs, embarrassed.

"So what happened?" she adds.

"I was still the science geek with slightly less than two left feet and she paid me no mind." He wipes imaginary tears. "All that therapy to get over her and you just set me back 20 years."

Gil laughs.

"You laugh now but you were really torn up about it."

"Yes well-" he grabs Sara's hand off the table and kisses her fingers.

Grissom stands and walks over to the DJ as desert is served. He smiles and the DJ points in her direction. Sara looks away bashfully. Grissom nods and saunters back to the table. She smiles at Gil as he returns and he places a reassuring arm around her shoulder.

---

A tall balding man heads up to the podium in the front of the room and clears his throat.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to this year's Entomologist Seminar or 'bug con' as I've heard it termed.

A small laugh spreads through the crowd.

"I know you are wondering what announcement I could possibly be making and are waiting with baited breath." He smiles at his own sarcasm.

"I am honored to present the silver "chrysalis" to one person who has gone above and beyond in the world of entomology and needs to be recognized. I don't come up with this I swear. Although those cute little name tags…that was me."

Laughter again.

"This year's recipient has not only been inspirational in the insect world but has also spread his wings so to speak into his day to day career as well. As shift supervisor for the Las Vegas Police Department, Gil Grissom has shown all of us that insects can be very useful in helping to solve crimes."

Gil's face turns red and he lowers his fork mid bite as he realizes what's going on.

"Whether discovering cross-contamination in a body farm or proving that flies in a vent could mean a dead body in a heater, Gil is always willing to prove that our 6-8 legged friends are not only good for the environment but also for crime fighting. So it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you, this year's recipient of Entomologist of the Year, Mr. Gil Grissom."

Applause erupts through the room. He leans over to Sara and kisses her lightly and then shakes hands with Jeff and hugs Gina. He makes his way to the podium.

"I wasn't expecting this, honestly. Didn't even know that such a _gorgeous_ trophy existed."

Chuckles in the crowd.

"Honestly though this is a huge honor but I'd be remiss if I didn't mention that my entire grave shift team is responsible for my success. Thank you all for this honor and Sara, I love you." He winks at her and she blows him a kiss.

He steps down and applause continues. He shakes hands with colleagues and mentors as he makes his way back to the table.

"Did you know about this?"

Sara shakes her head. "No idea."

Gil takes a last bite of his cheesecake as the DJ comes back on. "This song is a request from our favorite entomologist-" Gil turns and scoffs, wiping his mouth. The DJ shrugs with a smile, "-to his very own butterfly, Miss Sara Sidle."

Slowly "Fade Away" by Nickelback starts.

"May I?" He offers Sara his arm and escorts her to the middle of the floor. As he takes her in his arms he smiles.

_Too long, too late,_

_Who was I to make you wait?-_

She smirks, resting her head on his shoulder. Slowly they sway in time with the music.

_With you I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand._

She nuzzles her face into his neck and kisses the spot right beneath his ear. A low moan escapes him and she sighs contented.

_I needed-I need to hear you say,_

_I love you-I've loved you all along_

_And I forgive you,_

_Far away for far too long._

She squeezes him. Jeff and Gina look on smiling. Gil is lost in the moment, eyes closed, HIS Sara by his side.

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh-" she stares deep into his deep blue eyes.

"I love you too." She smiles and he dips her, face inches from her own. Before they can kiss the song ends and Gil's phone begins to vibrate.

"Damn." She smiles.

"I need to powder my nose anyway." She kisses his cheek and walks away.

---

"Grissom," he answers making his way to a quiet corner.

"Hey, it's Brass."

"Everything alright?"

"Sorry to interrupt, yes everything's fine. Nick solved his case. Milander's wife! Can you believe it?"

"Glad to hear it," Gil looks around for Sara, chiding himself for not kissing her then and there. "Thanks for the update Jim."

"One more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

"For?"

A tap from behind him, Sara and Ecklie stand behind him. She hands him an envelope.

"Thanks Jim!" Sara says as she takes the phone from a shocked Gil. "Totally surprised. - Me too. Bye."

"It's from UCSF," she says shutting the phone. "Open it."

He reads it silently, eyes widening.

"Well?" she asks still smiling.

"They want me to teach full-time. Entomology for Advanced Learning, special emphasis on winged beetles and –" he stops, tears forming in his eyes. "Butterflies."

"How-how long have you known?"

"Long enough," Conrad chimes in. He offers his hand. "Congratulations, professor."

Gil's overcome with emotions.

_His CSI's are in great hands. Nick solved his case, Greg was well on his way to being a top notch CSI, Warrick was the Rock of the team and Catherine-well Catherine knew how to lead them._

Ecklie begins to leave. "I'll be looking for that letter Gil." He nods and offers Conrad his hand again. "Thank you."

"Not me…her."

He walks up to Sara, brushing back her hair and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Last song of the night, ladies and gents."

Save the Last Dance for Me by Michael Buble begins. Sara tugs him toward the floor as Gina grabs Jeff.

"I didn't – you never – I thought." She shushes him again.

"I guess we both have our secrets, now dip me, Bug Man!"

All eyes are on them, dancing so close there's no way to tell when one ends and the other begins, making love to the rhythm of the song. They're too busy staring at each other, feeding off each other's movements, to notice the others staring. Two becoming one on the dance floor.

_**Finis.**_


End file.
